


Accidents Happen

by WinchesterNimrod



Series: AU Drabbles [5]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterNimrod/pseuds/WinchesterNimrod
Summary: Doors swing open and Yook Dong Shik is promptly grabbed by his lapels to tug him inside, or tried to. Despite what the movies have you think, it is entirely impossible to drag a grown man into a car like he weighs nothing but a small dog.The story begins with a failed kidnapping.
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: AU Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256339
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	1. prologue

The story begins like this:

On December first, 2019, at 11:24pm and 42 seconds, a fly of unique species to Seoul was fleeing from a barbecue restaurant where its siblings now lay dead, zapped and crusted. It’s wings beating an impressive 20,000 flaps per minute, the fly gives a fleeting look back, a moment too long - and misses the car remming down the street and hurdling to a stop.

Moments earlier in an alley behind said barbecue restaurant, Yook Dong Shik - a man who frequently mistakes himself for a psychopath and totally unaware of reality - turns away from his bewildering conversation with Director In Woo to head back to the welcoming party going on inside. 

He makes one step before a car of intimidating structure and darkness halts in front of him, windshield splattering a fly that only just seconds ago escaped the death of an electric swatter. Doors swing open and Yook Dong Shik is promptly grabbed by his lapels to tug him inside, or try to. Despite what the movies may have you think, it is entirely impossible to drag a grown man into a car like he weighs nothing but a small dog. 

So when the hopeful kidnapper, a man Dong Shik recognises as one of the thugs that once wanted to beat him up, tried to hurl him inside all he got was Dong Shik loosing his footing and collapsing forwards. Head coming down to meet the car’s roof.   
  
There was a yelp, a ding, and “ah fuck”.

The story begins with a failed kidnapping.

.


	2. 2

There is something you ought to know about the chaebol known as Seo Jihoon. And that is he is an idiot. The type of rich idiot to pay people to do his homework and take his tests.

Like attracts alike.

Which explains why this simple kidnapping plan was falling to bits in the palm of his hands.

He whirled in the passenger seat to stare balefully at the thugs he had hired for the job. Then to the unconscious, blindfolded man cradled across their lap. Red line thrumming across his forehead.

  
“How am I supposed to threaten him when he’s unconscious?” He said tersely.

  
The thugs looked at one another. Unclear what to say.

“We can wait for him to wake up?” One said most helpfully.

“Wait for him to wake up,” Jihoon breathed to himself. Raised one arm and furiously reached over his seat to smack the idiot over the head. “I shouldn’t have to wait!” He screamed. Hand begging to hurt. “If you all weren’t such morons I would be threatening him right this second!”

“Sir please,” the driver begged. Swerving down the bumpy narrow lane. “We could crash.”

“I pay for you to drive,” Jihoon turned to him. Abused thug breathing a sigh. “Not to crash.”

And just as Jihoon turned back to the thugs, he shrieked an unmanly shriek. Dongsik, woken up, shrieked back. Shocked, stunned - all possible synonyms in the dictionary to describe his current terror. Could do nothing but blindly wrestle himself upright. Accidentally kicking one of the men holding him in the dick. Elbow plunging the other in the balls.

.

At that current moment, Seo Inwoo, behind the wheel of one of South Korea’s most expensive automobiles, was hot on their heels. Distanced and cautious - having caught the kidnapping in a fleeting glance over his shoulder - and not one to interrupt.

  
There is something you ought to know about Seo Inwoo. The man was a psychopath. A lonely one too. In his eyes, there was nothing worse than being a lonely serial killer. Made dinner conversations mundane. He longed for companionship, and he had just recently found it in Dongsik.   
  
Psychopaths are obsessive.

To Seo Inwoo the thugs had just kidnapped his new toy. Bad move. The toy was a psychopath too.

And as we all know watching Silence of the Lambs; cornered psychopaths are feisty.

“Ooh,” Inwoo leaned forward. Enraptured as he watched the vehicle in the distance swerve dangerously on the narrow street. No doubt in his mind that this was his Dongsik’s doing.

.

To Resume: Dongsik capered himself to-and-fro. Limbs pinging at all angles like lasers. Consequently nocking the thugs out cold; jamming the sole of his hand-me-down shoe in Jihoon’s nose, and the tip of his toe against the drivers’ temple with one fell ‘hi-yah!’.

Immediately the car swerved against a wall. Metal screeching in sparks, tire catching on a curb, and suddenly the car is upturned in an impressing 180.

.

Inwoo slammed the break. Gaping at the upended car in disbelief.

“Dongsik, you mastermind,” he muttered. Eyebrows rising as the passenger door dropped open, with it carrying a blindfolded Dongsik. The man looked utterly unscathed for a person surviving a critical car crash. After a moment of lying on his haunches, wheezing out giggles, he staggered wildly to his feet. Ripped the tape off his face and blinked about his surroundings. Dark eyes blazing of evil.

Inwoo came to his senses and wound down his window. Whistling through gloved fingers. Dongsik preened at the sound. Petrified eyes meeting his in a glorious show of victim drama. Inwoo patted the outside of his door.

“Get in,” he ordered.

“Director?” Dongsik reeled. Breath visibly quickening. He gestured helplessly at the car beginning to emit human groans and sparks of fire. “I didn’t do that.”

Inwoo grinned understandably. “Certainly,” he patted the car door again. “Come, I’ll drive you home.”

“But…”

“Or call the cops.”

  
Dongsik tensed. “We should - “

“Get in, Dongsik,” he said. Smile dipping with the play act. While it was cute he didn’t want to stick around for someone to arrive and place him at the scene.

Glancing once more at the car, Dongsik sighed and skittered over. Hopping into the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt. Inwoo wanted to stare. Consider the predator in fluffy sheep skin. The elusive genius who bested his brother and thugs larger than himself thrice over. His fingers wanted to search the man’s skin for the mask he wore so perfectly. Rip it off and devour the thing beneath.

But for now, Inwoo needed to get him to safety.

.


End file.
